


The First Meeting

by Accidental_Ducky



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: Jasmine had lied when she said that the first time she'd met Mozenrath was when he kidnapped Aladdin. She'd met him before when they were both young, but she didn't remember it at the time.
Kudos: 4





	The First Meeting

Jasmine had lied when she said that the first time she'd met Mozenrath was when he kidnapped Aladdin. She'd met him before when they were both young, but she didn't remember it at the time. The late afternoon sunlight slips past the gauzy curtain hanging in front of her balcony, the heat making a light sheen of sweat appear on her tanned skin. She didn't mind, the heat felt good after the cool bath she had just returned from. It was slowly growing dark in Agrabah and the people in the palace were settling in for the long, hot night to come.

Jasmine sighs, closing her eyes and thinking back to that day that happened so long ago, thinking on how different her life would be if the guards hadn't been sleeping when they were supposed to be guarding the young Prince's room.

She was only ten years old back then and her brother was twelve, his head full of notions about how the age and gender difference made him superior to her. She wasn't jealous because of that, she was jealous because of how much he looked like their mother while she resembled the Sultan, her father, but not Mozen's. Unlike Mozen, her hair fell straight down to her bottom with no hint of a curl and her skin stayed a dark cinnamon rather than his pale gold.

Just the thought of her older brother made her full lips twist into a scowl. He was beautiful with curling hair that stopped at his shoulders and the right to do as he pleased, marry whom he pleased, simply because he'd been born a boy. It was only his first day here and he's already charmed Father into thinking he's the perfect child—the son he's been wanting all his life. Jasmine would be married off while her obnoxious half-brother would inherit the throne that was hers until the letter came that the son from Mother's first marriage was still alive and his father had been killed in an accident.

That was another point she never understood, why would a man that had a beautiful woman like Jasmine's mother at his side choose to kidnap their son and disappear, leaving Mother alone with no means to support her? It doesn't make sense to Jasmine, but Father jumped at the opportunity at having a boy that resembled Mother so much. Mozen claimed that his father had something wrong with him, claiming that the gods were displeased with his father's choice of bride and so commanded him to take Mozen and seek out a sorcerer of the Black Sands. Destane, even Father's Grand Vizier stayed well away from him, and if Jafar was scared of the other man it meant that he was not someone to be trifled with. So Jasmine was left in the background as her brother took the attention and ran with it. He taunted her constantly when he had a chance, knowing she saw right through his clever façade.

It was only the first day of him being here and already she wanted something bad to happen to him, had gone so far as to ask Jafar about a potion. Of course, he denied having any such ability to create a potion, said that she should run along and play while she still could. She wasn't completely sure what he meant by that, but she ran off to the gardens nonetheless, content to play with Rajah until it was time to retire inside for dinner and sleep.

"Such a beautiful little Princess." Jasmine looks up at the voice, finding a tall man dressed in silks of blue and gold standing a few feet away. His head was cocked to the side as he watched her and her pet tiger. There's something not right with the man, she knew that right away, but there was something else that pulled her in. "The gods sent me to answer your need…. The need for the Prince to disappear." She gasps, standing as quickly as she could and running over to the man. The gods had heard her prayers and sent this man to help her!

"What's your name?" The man chuckles, wagging a finger at her the same way her father did when she was caught doing something that she wasn't supposed to.

"I do not have a name that you should know just yet, Princess. Perhaps when my job is through I will whisper it in your ear." She grins up at him, brown eyes wide and trusting. If the gods had truly sent him, then she could wait a few hours to learn his name.

Oh, how wrong she had been back then to trust a stranger.

"I will come at night to take the Prince," he said," but you must give a special drink to the guards outside of his room." Jasmine nods vigorously, taking the vial of purple liquid from him and running inside. Mozen would be in his room studying magic, she knew. He would be distracted. With a quick stop in the kitchen to procure two cups to put the liquid in, she sprints through the halls, past servants and guests alike, until she reaches the doors that lead into Mozen's quarters.

"I've brought you something to drink," she tells the guards with her best, most innocent smile. "I thought you might be thirsty." The guards take the cups and drink without question, this wasn't the first time their Princess had brought them something, but it was the first time she'd drugged them. They fell to the ground with such a loud clatter that she was afraid it would draw others to see what had happened. Thankfully none came except the man from earlier.

He smiles at her, but it never quite reached those cold, black eyes of his. They still scared her seven years later, how emotionless they were. He opens one door with magic, a faint green glow surrounding it and opening it silently. He glides into the room, motioning for Jasmine to stay where she was. She didn't mind if it meant that it would only be her in the palace soon.

The sound of a strangled scream was all that came out of the dark room, quickly cut off before it could travel too far. As the minutes dragged on she began to worry. What could she say if someone found her standing outside the doors to her brother's rooms with two unconscious guards sleeping nearby and a strange man in her brother's room doing who knows what? Before she got scared enough to run away, the man emerged from the darkness with Mozen floating behind him, the teen's dark eyes closed and his breathing even. He was only asleep, floating on a green cloud of magic.

"My name as promised," he leans down to whisper in her ear. "Destane."

He'd disappeared with her brother directly afterwards, leaving Jasmine alone in the hall with the guards and her guilt. That same guilt still gnawed at her whenever she thought of that night and what her brother had become; he's Agrabah's strongest villain and hell bent on taking over the Seven Deserts. It was no longer a mystery to her why he wanted to do so; he was cheated out of one throne, so now he would have them all, taking pleasure in causing pain and destruction wherever he goes.

Agrabah's taken the worst of it, there's never been a meeting between them that didn't end in a fight. He loved seeing Jasmine hurt just as he was hurt all those years ago by a ruthless master. That was the first day she'd met Destane, the man that twisted her brother, the man that would have broken him had Mozenrath not killed him.

Mozenrath would attack soon, and who knows, maybe this time he'll win and Jasmine will be the one forced into servitude.


End file.
